


Landslide - a K/S fanvid

by Rhaegal (RhaegalKS)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Old Married Couple, Slash, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaegalKS/pseuds/Rhaegal
Summary: Inspired by the "K/S at a certain age" panel at KiScon 2015, this is a love letter to old married K/S.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless plug! On September 15th-17th KiScon, the Kirk/Spock convention, is taking place in Los Angeles. This year I am co-chairing along with Amanda Warrington for the third time, specifically to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the first airing of Amok Time. If you like K/S, it is a really fun convention that I highly recommend attending. You can find more details at [kiscon.org](https://www.kiscon.org).


End file.
